


Snaccubus

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercuddles, F/M, Monster Girl, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral, Succubus, f4m - Freeform, fdom to fsub, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse





	Snaccubus

[door opening]

and thiiiis... is my bedroom.

[giggle]

not what you were expecting?

did you think it'd be all... red and black or something?

ha! you totally did!

you've got some silly ideas it seems.

oh? is that so?

come over here and prove it then why don't you.

ah. no.

strip for me.

why?

[giggle]

you seem to think you're in control here.

now... be a good boy for me... and strip.

mmm... that's better.

I knew I made the right choice picking you.

awww that look is adorable.

yes... I picked you.

now... come here.

[kissing]

your energy is so sweet.

why... sexual energy.

I'm so hungry... and you're just the snack for me.

[kissing]

don't look so scared.

all that will happen is you'll be a little more tired than normal When we're done.

as one should be anyways after a good fuck.

Hm?

I don't *look* like a succubus?

ha! you think I could really walk around with a tail and horns freely?

though... if you really need to see them to believe me... fine.

[Sound like you're letting your true form appear]

mmm... that is much better, come to think of it.

been keeping them hidden a little too long.

[giggle]

I hate to tell you I told you so, buuuut...

[teasing] told you so.

[amused] I'm sure I can find a better use for your mouth than that.

awww... you're blushing!

you like my horns... I can tell.

how? well for one... I'm a succubus. I know what you like.

and two... your cock twitched.

tell you what... I'll let you touch my horns if- 

ah, I wasn't finished.

if you beg nicely enough and you let me play with your cock.

[pause as if he's begging]

mmmm... such sweet begging... and fuck... does that look suit you.

[softly] c'mere.

[kissing]

be gentle with them... and I'll be gentle with you.

[optional handjob sounds until stated otherwise]

mmm... you're so warm in my hand.

feels good having someone else's hand around you, doesn't it?

[giggle]

that tickles a little...

you're being so gentle with them...

such a sweet snack I've found.

oh? you'd rather I didn't call you that?

how about... pretty boy?

ohhh... you like that.

[teasing] pretty boy.

you feel so good in my hand.

and the way you sound... mmmm fuck... such lovely noises.

I wonder what other noises I can get out of you.

mmm... I bet you'd like my mouth on you.

beg for it... tell me how much you need my mouth on your cock.

[pause/stop handjob sounds]

[pleased] very good boy.

alright... you've earned a reward.

[blowjob sounds]

this feels so good to you, doesn't it?

[blowjob sounds]

so warm and hard in my mouth.

[blowjob sounds]

your expressions are so cute, pretty boy.

[blowjob sounds]

fuck the way you taste.

[blowjob sounds]

oh? you want me to ride you?

[giggles]

I thought you'd never ask.

[clothing removal sounds]

[soft thud]

mmm... you look good sprawled out on my bed pretty boy.

we both needed this, didn't we?

[moaning as you sink onto his cock]

ohhhh... you feel so *good* inside me.

are you ready for me to rock your world pretty boy?

[sex]

you sound so fucking good.

[sex]

it feels so good to be filled with your energy.

[sex]

mmmm... you look so good under me pretty boy.

[sex]

almost as if that's where you belong.

[sex]

ohhh... did I strike a nerve?

[sex]

that glint looks like-

[thud]

[sex]

oh. fuck.

[sex]

those growls and groans- you're really taking control, aren't you?

[sex]

show me what you're made of pretty boy.

[sex]

fuck me deeper, don't stop, you won't hurt me.

[sex]

yes... fuck.

[sex]

just like that.

[sex]

I can feel how close to the edge you are.

[sex]

[kissing]

cum for me pretty boy.

[sex]

please... cum for me now.

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

holy... shit.

that was...

[giggles]

are you alright?

mmm... you look worn out pretty boy.

me?

I haven't been this full in *ages*.

now... c'mere.

we both could use cuddles.

[kiss]

maybe when we wake up... we'll have round 2.

[giggles]

[fade out]


End file.
